1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal and a case having a near field communication antenna device with a heat radiation function, and a method for manufacturing the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal has a structure in which a cover is detachably coupled to a bottom surface of the portable terminal, such that the cover can be separated from the portable terminal in order to perform certain functions, such as recharging a battery pack. Since the cover of the portable terminal comes in direct contact with the hand of a user, the user directly feels heat generated from the portable terminal. Accordingly, if the portable terminal produces excessive heat, it is difficult for the user to hold the portable terminal.
On the other hand, portable terminals are now produced having a Near Field Communication antenna (NFC antenna) mounted thereon. With an NFC antenna, a bidirectional communication may be performed in a non-contact manner within a short range. The NFC antenna has a low data transmission rate in comparison with other technologies such as “Bluetooth”, “ZigBee” or the like, but has an advantage in that a communication setting time is short and failure of recognition occurs less frequently. Therefore, there is a trend in that NFC antennas are gradually employed in portable terminals and applied to various fields. For example, a portable terminal equipped with an NFC antenna may be used as a smart card such as, an electronic wallet, an electronic ticketing, a door key, an identity card, and the like. Also, business cards, telephone numbers, photographs, music files and the like can be shared and exchanged with acquaintances.
The NFC antenna is typically mounted on a certain portion of the portable terminal in order to provide smart functions for a user. More specifically, an NFC antenna is mainly mounted on a cover, especially a battery cover of the portable terminal in consideration of mounting compatibility. The battery cover is detachably coupled to a body of the portable terminal, on the inner surface of which the NFC antenna is mounted.
Hereinafter, a mounting structure of the NFC antenna mounted at a predetermined location on the case of the portable terminal will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional NFC antenna is mounted on the portable terminal in a manner as described below.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing an NFC antenna device to be mounted on a portable terminal according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the NFC antenna device of FIG. 1 according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a shield sheet 32 is attached to an upper surface of an NFC antenna 31, and a protection sheet 33 is attached to an upper surface of the shield sheet 32. The attachment among the NFC antenna 31, the shield sheet 32, and the protection sheet 33 is established by using adhesive tapes 35a, 35b and 35c. 
The NFC antenna 31 having such a structure is mounted and attached to a case of a portable terminal, for example a battery cover that is detachably coupled to a body of the portable terminal.
When the NFC antenna 31 is mounted on the portable terminal, however, the portable terminal becomes hot due to a temperature change of the human body, thereby making a user have a difficulty to hold the portable terminal.
Since the NFC antenna 31 is mounted on an inner surface of the case of the portable terminal, especially, users generally hold the bottom surface of the portable terminal with a hand while holding the portable terminal. If the portable terminal becomes hot to the extent of a temperature higher than a body temperature (e.g., 36.5° C.), there is a problem in carrying the portable terminal. Therefore, a heat radiation structure is necessary.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.